Banana Bomb
The Banana Bomb (affectionately called The Soft Fruit of Doom) is a much more powerful version of the Cluster Bomb, and is one of the Worms series' trademark weapons. Just like the Cluster Bomb, it is triggered by a timed fuse (one to five seconds), which starts when the bomb is thrown. It is thrown with variable power. It explodes with the force of Dynamite, and scatters five Banana shards. The shards explode on contact, also with the force of Dynamite. As with any cluster weapon, the Banana Bomb is more devastating in confined spaces. The Banana Bomb is extremely powerful and deals damage of up to 75 (52 in 3rd generation games) per shard, and can kill a Worm with full health. Banana Bomb in the Wormopedia The Soft Fruit of Doom! This is like a heavily pumped up version of the Cluster Bomb. After the Banana Bombs fuse burns down it splits into six Banana-Bomblets, which shower the landscape and cause mass devastation. Watch out though, if you aim this high into the air there is a chance that the bombs will spread out far enough to damage one of your own Worms. Each of these bombs can cause up to a maximum of 75 points of damage each. If you want to inflict an insane amount of damage on your opponent but don't mind sacrificing a Worm in the process you can try this out. Place the Banana Bomb directly on top of your enemies head, just before the bomb is about the explode do a vertical jump. All the Banana-Bomblets will explode instantly as they hit your Worm and this will consume a stupid amount of health from your enemy. A good measure against those players who collect every health crate they see! Usage First/second generation games Each of the Banana Bomb's clusters inflict damage of up to 75 HP. The Banana Bomb explodes and splits into six Banana Bomb clusters. 3D games Appears in all 3D games in the series, and in the mobile version of Worms Forts: Under Siege. It splits into five Banana clusters and deals damage of up to 52 HP from each cluster and the Banana Bomb itself. Third generation games Like in the 3D games, it splits into five shards and deals damage of up to 52 HP from each shard and the bomb itself. Using the Banana Bomb Just like the Cluster Bomb, use the arrow keys to aim, Fire Button to fire and the numbers 1-5 set the fuse. Tips & Tricks *This weapon is very powerful as each single shard has the same force as Dynamite, so you should practice aiming it as otherwise you might accidentally kill your own Worm(s) or throw it too far from the enemy. *The Banana Bomb bounces on contact with the land, so throwing it too hard will cause it to bounce far away from your target. *Placing a Banana Bomb near an explosive (such as an Oil Drum) will cause the shards to soar and cause mass focus damage. Trivia *The Banana Bomb is a reference to a weapon from Gorillas. *In Worms Armageddon, there is an unlockable cheat that "upgrades Banana Bombs into Super Banana Bombs", except it doesn't do that at all, and instead changes the power so that 8 Banana shards are released with each inflicting maximum damage of 100 points. *The Banana Bomb is not a superweapon, although it's incredibly powerful. See also *Super Banana Bomb *Cluster Bomb Category:Weapons Category:Reloaded Weapons Category:Mayhem Weapons Category:Worms 3D Category:1st Generation Weapons Category:2nd Generation Weapons Category:3rd Generation Weapons Category:Worms Reloaded Category:Worms: Reinforcements Category:Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Worms: Open Warfare 2 Category:Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Worms Revolution Category:Worms Clan Wars Category:Worms Battlegrounds